Organic Meatbags
Formation Organic Meatbags was originally formed on March 10th, 2011 in the PreLaunch Guild Program. Lodane, and other IRL friends from her gaming circle, had long antcipated SWTOR's release and all planned to play. During Early Access, Lodane teamed up with Dac, Mott, and Caiger (as SangoPorkins) to form Organic Meatbags on Jung Ma. Largely considered a casual/social and "party guild" -- it joined the ranks of other comical guild names at the launch of the game (among such company as Like a Voss, Love in Alderaan Places, Drop it like it's Hoth, Force Choking the Chicken, and other classics). Name Origin Anyone that played KotOR 1 or 2 should be well versed in HK-47's favorite term for bulbous fleshly bipeds: "Organic Meatbags." Roleplay Organic Meatbags was founded officially as a "fanclub of historical figure HK-47, famed droid companion of galaxy-changing Jedi" in order to obtain tax numbers and landing visas on many planets. Off the books, they smuggled small arms, medical supplies, and various forms of spice (particularly Grey Gabaki) to war-torn planets. Co-founder Lodane's genuine knowledge and respect for HK-47 (and all droids in general) provided a very convincing cover for many years. Some investigations were launched, but none ever came to fruition, they were quickly snuffed out via bribes. Organic Meatbags is rumored to be, at it's core, an information gathering service. Organic Meatbags proported allegiance to the Galactic Republic was based wholly in the lack of tolerance for contraband in Imperial space. People in Organic Meatbags were often just called "meatbags" for short, and frequently were seen with droid pets/companions and emoting /notdroids at passers-by. Early Server Involvement Before patch 1.2, Organic Meatbags was very active in World PvP (mostly via RCOG). Early involvement in the Joined Holo Terminal. Sister guild to Watchmen , often cooperating with them in PvE. Also associated with Dark Legion Empire for PvP cooperation. Organic Meatbags, among many others, had the bragging rights of a Guild Bank on day one... but lesser known is the fact that the player-character BANKY started as OM's guild bank. Ventrilo OM's ventrilo became heavily trafficked by guildless transients, VoIPless guilds (e.g., BIRD CLAN ), and had the highest drama per capita of any other guild voice chat. Divorce/Demise Dac and Lodane had a massive disagreement, causing a split in forces, that devestated the guild's ability to function. They operate largely as a "shell corporation" (vanity guild) now. Due to the lack of guild function, meatbags are encouraged to wax nostalgic and show their alumni status by earning the legacy "Meatbag" title. Notable Members Current and former members worthy of mention. *Swai'ad Shadowsaber *Jor'ge Skyward *Thermo, Socket, Zevin, Dac Starduster (nee Starlighter) *Sirchai Valorum *Various characters from the Kletva legacy (Ysabel, Yovela) *Various characters from the Steam legacy (Spicy, Shenanigans, Squint) *Character from the Battosai legacy (Joque) *Character from Agyo's legacy (Navo) *Gallant *Mace-winnduu (for real) *Road (of TOROcast ) *Character belonging to Naya Leed (DJ JazzyRay of MMORadio ) Merit Badges PreLaunchGuild.jpeg EarlyAccess.jpeg OMGuild.jpeg RCOG.jpeg Category:Guild Category:Republic Guild